memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Full Circle/Teaser
In Antarctica a man in a heavy snow coat walks through the snow storm and he sees a damaged hulk in the snow and he heads towards it and he looks around the damaged hulk and he puts a transporter pattern enhancer, and he activates his com device. Beam it away the man says as he speaks into the device. The device beams away the hulk as the man is revealed to be Lex Luthor and he beams away as well as Prue watches from afar and vanishes. In Starfleet Medical Typhuss is getting looked at by the Doctor as he looks at his old friend. So am I ready to return to duty says Typhuss as he looks at the Doctor. He looks at him. I believe it's my job to make that diagnoses Admiral The Doctor says as he looks at him while he's scanning him with the medical tricorder. Typhuss smiles at him. The same old Doc, I remember from the old days says Typhuss as he looks a the Doctor. He looks at him. I maybe head of Starfleet Medical but I wouldn't let them touch my program to reset it, and I want to say thank you for making a request for me to remain this way when we got back from the Delta Quadrant The Doctor says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Your welcome, you have come a long way from what you used to be like says Typhuss as he looks at the Doctor. He looks at him. You're halfway fully recovered I recommend light duty The Doctor says as he looks at him. Janeway to Kira Admiral Janeway says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combdage. Kira here, what is it Kathryn says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. Report to my office we need to talk Admiral Janeway says over the com. He responds. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his comadge two times to turn it off. Typhuss gets off the biobed and leaves as he heads for Starfleet Headquarters. A few mintues later Typhuss walks up to Janeway's office and walks into the office. What's this about Kathryn says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She slaps him. You had me worried when you were "killed" I thought you were dead for real and I begged and pleaded with Q to restore you but he refused Kathryn says as she looks at him then she hugs him. Typhuss hugs her and complement her on how hard she smacks. You smack really hard, Kathryn says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She smiles. It's good to know I still got it in me to slap someone Kathryn says as she smiles at him. They walk over to her desk as she looks at him. The real reason I called you was to send you on a mission to Antarctica Kathryn says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why, what's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. We're not sure but seeing how you and SG-1 have experience and know the place I've decided to send you and whoever you chose to go with you Kathryn says as she looks at him. In Antarctica the Charger flies through the snow and lands on the ground and Admiral Kira, Colonel Tyson and a squad of marines are search the area. The tricorder isn't working in this damn snow storm Will says as he looks at his uncle. He looks around and then Will falls into a line as Typhuss looks at him. You rely on that device too much says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks up at him. Wasn't this where what was left of Anbuis's flagship was at? Will asked as he looks around. Typhuss looks at the marking in the snow. This is the place, but that ship was destroyed nothing left of it at all says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Something was here and it matches the signature of the same vessel, that's what Picard thought when he destroyed a Borg sphere then they decided to try to bring an invasion fleet to Earth of the 22nd century Will says as he climbs out of the line and looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That ship was destroyed by Ancient drone weapons, 24 years ago and I know because I was here when it happened says Typhuss as he looks at Will. In Alliance space at a shipyard Lex watches as the flagship of Anbuis is being rebuilt as he smirks evilly, and unknown to them Prue is disguised as an Alliance soldier and she hides behind the bulkhead and she vanishes.